


Jogando pôquer

by brmorgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Um partida de pôquer que poucos conhecem, mas muitos vivenciam em algum momento de suas vidas.Mesa redonda, fichas coloridas espalhadas, uma nuvem de fumaça de um lado, charuto, do outro champanhe, no meio um velho senhor distribuindo as cartas já amassadas pelo tempo. Uma música antiga tocando de fundo, em ambiente tão boêmio, óbvio que o jazz moderno não tomaria conta. A melodia passou por gerações, o arranjo espetacular no improviso, não há letra alguma.





	Jogando pôquer

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Jogando pôquer (por BRMorgan)  
> Cenário: Original/Cotidiano - Sobrenatural  
> Status: Completa.  
> Resumo: Um partida de pôquer que poucos conhecem, mas muitos vivenciam em algum momento de suas vidas.  
> N/A: Há elementos de cristianismo (cunho mais católico), mitologia greco-romana (óbvio!) e sincronicidade entre diálogos.  
> Trilha Sonora: I'll see your heart and raise it mine - da banda irlandesa Bell X1

 

Mesa redonda, fichas coloridas espalhadas, uma nuvem de fumaça de um lado, charuto, do outro champanhe, no meio um velho senhor distribuindo as cartas já amassadas pelo tempo. Uma música antiga tocando de fundo, em ambiente tão boêmio, óbvio que o jazz moderno não tomaria conta. A melodia passou por gerações, o arranjo espetacular no improviso, não há letra alguma.

Do lado do charuto algumas quinquilharias na mesa, perto da mão solta não ocupada em segurar as cartas, anéis, botões de rosa, pingentes de brilhantes, algumas cartas perfumadas empilhadas.

O típico.

Baforada número 1 antes da primeira aposta.

Do lado mais limpo e organizado, a garrafa do champanhe mais caro, formulários guardados em uma pequena caixa organizadora, um sistema de senhas resumido em um aparelho do tamanho de um punho. O primeiro gole do borbulhante para a primeira aposta.

\- Falaram que hoje foram tomar café... - disse um.  
\- Grandes coisas... Todo mundo toma café. - disse outro.  
\- Não assim, juntos.  
\- Ué, tem diferença?  
\- Claro que sim...! - o um exclamou olhando suas cartas.  
\- Foi o quê?  
\- Café com leite, duplo.  
\- Não faz diferença nenhuma  
\- Quem pediu foi a outra.  
\- Gentileza? Pessoas podem ser gentis também, não?  
\- Vindo de você, não duvido.

 

Baforada, golada, grunhidos satisfeitos.  
O velhinho checava o seu relógio cebolão de pulso de 5 em 5 minutos.

\- Era café com leite com o quê?  
\- Normal pra ela, duplo açúcar e caramelo pra nossa.  
\- Oh.  
\- É, oh mesmo.  
\- Teve troca de informações sobre a preferência?  
\- Houve uma menção há cerca de um mês em um dos expedientes. Intervalo bagunçado no corredor.  
\- Oh.  
\- Oh mesmo.  
\- Tá sorrindo por quê?  
\- Se não é um sinal de quê...  
\- Gentileza, você já ouviu isso com os seus? Pessoas podem ser gentis umas com as outras...  
\- Você é um estraga-prazeres, sabia?  
\- Fui criado pra isso. As pessoas não costumam ser tão boazinhas umas com as outras.  
\- E você falando de gentileza? Hipócrita.  
\- Otimista panaca.

Baforada longa, nova muda de cartas. O velho pigarreia e os dois jogadores arregalam os olhos anuviados pela meia-luz da mesa de pôquer e a fumaça de charuto. A música mudou, agora uma melodia encantadora. A pessoa do champanhe renovou a taça, não tomou um gole, mas molhou um dos dedos na superfície.

\- Aposta quanto que é de verdade?  
\- Quer perder as calças de novo, meu anjo?  
\- Você subestima demais os Grandes Poderes.  
\- E você parece não se lembrar do que aconteceu da última vez.  
\- Foi um acidente de percurso.  
\- Foi uma lição pra não fazer mais.  
\- Oras... Não precisa ser drástico!  
\- Eu que não sou dramático como você.

Com outro pigarreio do velho, as cartas foram trocadas a contra gosto. O do champanhe deixou o sorriso morrer ao dar a mão de cartas para o do charuto.

\- Oh, irmãozinho, você estava com uma e tanto!  
\- Quieto! Estou me concentrando!  
\- Tá agora apelando pra Razão, pode isso Velho? - o senhor não pigarreou, mas deu uma olhada para os dois jogadores. Os dois pararam de mexer nas cartas.

\- Aposto vinte que rola um apelido carinhoso no final.  
\- Esperanças muito altas. Aposto vinte, mais dez que é sinal interpretado errado.  
\- Vamos ver...  
\- Veremos...

Os dois sacaram as cartas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Arrá!!  
\- Oh *****!  
\- Olha a boca, perdedor! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Tudo meu!  
\- Não se vanglorie tão cedo. Tem sempre a virada.  
\- Mais vinte que haverá um contato físico até...

O velho recolheu dos dois jogadores e partiu as cartas de modo metódico. Um silêncio estarrecedor.

\- Whoa!  
\- Oh!  
\- Hey, eu não havia apostado ainda!  
\- O que ele tá fazendo?  
\- O que você acha?  
\- Ele já tinha partido as cartas!  
\- Está exaltado por quê? Medo de perder? De novo?  
\- Perder? Tá brincando? Eu nunca perco. Só te dou vantagem às vezes pra você pensar que tá abafando.  
\- Isso é conversinha de perdedor pra mim...

======

O convite foi do nada.  
Encontro na fila do café, frio, muito frio.  
Quatro pessoas na fila separando duas almas. As palavras cortaram o ventinho gelado e atingiram em cheio os ouvidos da que estava mais atrás.  
\- Você vai pedir qual?  
\- Oi, ahn?  
\- Qual o seu pedido? Pego aqui pra você.  
\- Oh. Ahn... bem... café com leite?  
\- O mesmo que o meu, perfeito! Pega uma mesa pra gente sentar, vai ficar cheio daqui a pouco.

Sorriso de um lado. Um rosto vermelho de outro. Mesa perto da janela não, frio. No meio? Muita gente esbarrando. Encontrou um lugar perfeito, foi tomado em um piscar de olhos.

\- Oh, sem mesas? Tudo bem, vamos aqui pro canto, aí conversamos melhor.  
\- Conversar?  
\- Aqui, seu café com leite. Extra açúcar, pedi com caramelo também.  
\- Oh.  
\- Não lembra? Antes do expediente, você estava com um e me deu um pouco e perguntei o que tinha dentro?  
\- Oh sim, lembro.  
\- Você disse que era "felicidade em forma de café", hehehehe, adorei a expressão.  
\- O seu também com...?  
\- Não, não, hoje só um pouco de leite. Grupo de apoio.  
\- Parece tenso.  
\- Sempre é.  
\- Leva um xarope de maracujá pra eles então.  
\- Não, não, não acho que iria resolver.

====

\- Teve risadinha.  
\- Eles sempre fazem isso quando estão nervosos.  
\- Nervosos com o quê? É só café.  
\- Oh então é só café?  
\- Aposto quarenta mais dez que terá apelido bobo até o final dessa conversa.  
\- Fica esperando sentado, meu anjo...

=====

\- É complicado de entender exatamente o processo, porque passa por mais quatro mãos antes de chegar na minha vez.  
\- E tem tudo protocolado?  
\- Aí é pedir demais...  
\- Não sabia que era tão difícil conseguir cartolina em um lugar assim.  
\- Na maior parte das vezes, fazemos uma vaquinha e compramos do nosso bolso. Fica mais fácil de não atrasar...  
\- Parece desafiador...  
\- Cansa às vezes, mas tou feliz. Isso que importa.  
\- Realmente... Felicidade é tudo.  
\- E você tá feliz com o seu...?  
\- Estou melhor agora...

=====

\- Boom!! Passa essas fichas pra cá!  
\- Não, não, não, você disse apelido bobo, não a deixa de cantada já manjada!  
\- Cala essa boca que cê não sabe perder!  
\- Oh velhote, ajuda aí?

Um grunhido e redistribuição de fichas.

======

\- Eu posso fazer isso lá?  
\- Não é tão simples, mas creio que com um pouco de paciência e uma boa dose de criatividade rola.  
\- Vou tentar fazer meu melhor. A equipe também tem que estar junto nessa. Trabalho solo não é lá o que...  
\- Se estiver de boas na quarta-feira, você quer rever o projeto comigo?  
\- Ahn?  
\- Oi?  
\- Quarta?  
\- Sim, café e leite e projeto... Eu e você?  
\- Ahn, sim?

=====

\- E eu que não sei perder né?  
\- Você trapaceou!  
\- Velho, você tá sempre de olho, trapaceei? Viu, o velho disse, tá falado.  
\- Isso é conspiração! E o velho não disse nada!  
\- Você disse desde o começo que era "gentileza". Pessoas normais fazem gentilezas pelos outros.  
\- E elas não são normais?  
\- Então é o seguinte...

Velho redistribuiu as cartas.

\- Ah qual é?! Eu tava ganhando essa mão!!  
\- Chora mais que não tou te ouvindo, mermãozinho!

A matrona chega na mesa pegando as fichas de pôquer, recolhendo as cartas e enxotando o velho para um canto.  
\- Okay meninos, chega de extravagância... Recolhendo os brinquedos, porque não estou a fim de deixar vocês trancafiados aqui em casa quando se tem um dia lindo lá fora.

====  
\- Quarta não dá.  
\- Oh.  
\- Pode ser quinta?  
\- Aí eu que tenho compromisso.  
\- Ah.  
\- É.  
\- Então...  
\- Então a gente se vê por aí...  
\- Sim, sim... Na próxima, guarda uma mesa pra gente.  
\- Sim, sim.  
\- Valeu pelo café.  
\- Você me deve um.  
\- Okay.  
\- Tenho que ir, senão o chefe... Você sabe...  
\- Urrum. Bom dia de trabalho.  
\- Você também.

Sorriso, sorriso tímido. Porta automática abriu e uma pessoa saiu, outra pessoa entrou.

Noite em claro. Óbvio. Era um dos sinais.  
Havia já escrito uma música dentro da cabeça com o nome da pessoa. Nem sabia tocar instrumento algum. Desperdício de tempo. Virou mais uma vez no colchão e encontrou a janela do pequeno quarto iluminada pelo poste lá fora. Silêncio no prédio de estudantes, mais ainda lá fora. O que faria com a música se não podia cantar ou tocar? Guardar em uma caixinha junto com as outras tentativas? Pequenas pedras em suas tentativas de se aproximar de alguém especial.

Parecia que um anjinho jogava pôquer com um diabinho nessas horas. E quem fazia a partilha de cartas era o Tempo. Só podia. A aposta era quem ganharia primeiro para arruinar com seu coração. Tentou fugir um pouco dos pensamentos ruins verificando quantas horas eram no relógio despertador. Mais cinco horas para levantar, mesmo sem sono algum.

====

A matrona pegou a caixa com as cartas amassadas e olha para o velhote ruminando uma sopa de feijão no meio dos brinquedos dos dois moleques que jogavam pôquer um tempo atrás, um com charuto, outro com champanhe.

\- Acha que vai fazer falta pra eles? Isso aqui é péssimo.

A matrona analisava as cartas manchadas e comidas nas bordas. O velhinho deu de ombros, colher enterrada na sopa.

\- E você fica incentivando eles a jogar esses jogos de azar. Não tem vergonha na cara, não, papai?

Outro dar de ombros. Ela grunhiu em frustração e recolheu os brinquedos, um arco e flecha com ponta de borracha quase a fez tropeçar. Uma caixinha de música estragada estava perto e ela não conseguiu movê-la.

\- Pelos deuses! O que que tem dentro desse negócio?

O velho deu de ombros novamente, seus olhos opacos por detrás das lentes grossas, abriu a boca para abocanhar a colher de sopa de feijão.

\- É assim que eles mantém o placar. - ele ralhou com a voz rouca. Mais outra colherada de sopa de feijão.  
\- Qual placar?  
\- De quem ganha e de quem perde.  
\- Ganhar, perder o quê? - Foi a vez do velhinho rir para dentro, para logo em seguida tossir intensamente.


End file.
